eisregenfandomcom-20200214-history
Jóhann Úlfsson
Jóhann Magnus Úlfsson is one of the characters of the Kiss With a Fist verse. He first shows up at the end of Generation 1, when Cielo is dining on a restaurant called Fiskur Shack. He is known to be Nillmagi, but magical artefacts respond strongly to his presence. Biography Early Life He is the second child of Úlfur and Brynja. Born in the city where the bread and butter is fishery and growing up at a small house near the beach, his sister and he mostly spent their childhood's freetime at beach, swimming until it's already akin of their second nature. When he reached the age of 9, his family moved to Reyjkavik, where Úlfur opened a restaurant in the middle of the city - Fiskur Shack - and over the years, it grew into a relatively well-known restaurant in the community. Johann and Sif at first helped by distributing brochures over the city, or instigating customers to order expensive dishes, but as they grew up, Sif ended up managing the restaurant while Johann himself helped every once in a while when his school duties could be left behind. At this restaurant, Johann, 11 year old, who fell in love with environmental protection movements, met Cielo Seasons who stumbled into Fiskur Shack after walking around Reykjavik. Johann was on duty as a waiter at that moment, and without any request, lectured Cielo about how Iceland tourists need to put a halt on eating whales or they are going to be extinct. Cielo, dazed by both the child's attitude and appearance (who seemed familiar to him, somehow), ended up being acquintanted with the little child. They talked for a while until Sif apologized for Johann's rude behaviour. A year later, Johann met Cielo once again, who was visiting the restaurant with Sergei Alexevey. From then it was known that the familiarity Cielo sensed from their first encounter was because he looked like both Cielo and Lucian Azarov, Sergei's little half-brother. Later, Kir, another Azarov, would move into his room and started living with him, and he would drag Kir everywhere, sometimes travelling around Iceland or just into the environmental activism meeting just in hopes that his roommate would be somehow interested. When he was old enough to surf, he started learning how to surf from his mother Brynja, a star surfer back when she was younger, back from before she was married to Ulfur, when she hadn't moved to Hofn. He was complimented to be good at surfing, a quick learner, even with an expert teaching him. Current Timeline Currently, he was still in school. Occasionally he'd part-timed as a cashier aat Fiskur Shack, stealthily handing out environmental protection brochures to its customers. This action would end up in Sif yelling at him and kicking him out of the restaurant, while their parents shake their heads in disbelief at the background. He started scavenging at age 17 after he found some magical artefacts while camping out in Iceland's wilderness with Jehan Patria, who he met when Heinrich Patria (and his enormous family, who some didn't even look like him at all) visited Iceland - they became close because of their attraction to nature, even with their three years difference. At the summer vacation, with Sergei's help, they tried to sell to a known magical artefact collector called Ananke Yi Ling, but because of their immaturity, they ended up with an exclusive magical contract. After graduating, he has a long-standing internship on the Floral Organization while Jehan worked on MCSS. His relationship with him became rocky when Jehan started hanging around with male models. After his internship finished, he changed jobs to a full time scavenger, resulting on the rift between him and Jehan to be even more great. During Jehan's possession, it was known that he was fighting with Jehan before he drowned into the forest of Amazon. Physical Description He inherited his mother's curly brown hair where his sister missed out on the curliness. He had a light green eyes and pale skin from the cold temperature of Iceland. He was quite tall for his age, result from drinking too much milk. His everyday clothing are quite casual; his most used clothing were sweater and loose shirt. He wore a matching necklace with Sif which they bought on an annual festival in Reykjavik. Personality and traits He's the typecast of Libra. Sociable. Johann always act sweet and kind to everyone as much as he can, although his action sometimes didn't go well for himself. He tend to be curious and loves to meddle with other people's problem as one wishes, even though he was already warned not to. He's also stubborn and optimist. Johann is the type of people you'd meet in an environmental activism rally. When he runs his mouth about environmental activism, there's no end to it, and one might assume that he's more interested in the good of nature rather than actual human. Abilities and Skills *Skilled at cooking due to his parents owning a restaurant. *Surfing *Horse riding *Magical artefacts respond strongly to his presence Relationships Jehan Patria He met Jehan at Fiskur Shack when Henry is visiting Iceland with his family. They started talking together because Jehan was holding a cat and Johann had asked what it name is--Jay pointedly correct him that it's a she an not an it--and they ended up talking their mouths about environment when they were introducing themselves. They became close, and at the holidays they ended up camping together at Iceland by themselves, and they accidentally stumbled into a pile of magical artefacts. They consulted with Sergei and he pointed them out to a shop at Singapore. The next Summer holiday, they visited there together. Kir Because Kir was his roommate and the only one who's not that bothered with Johann's antics, they became best friends. Alana Patria Where he and Jay ended up being much more than good friends, Jo's personality clashed with Alana's. Alana found him annoying while Johann found her indifferent and unsympathetic about nature, which is a definite no to him. Despite that, he tried to even bother her much more about the downfall of the nature, but that only pissed her off more. Their relationship isn't the best one. Charlotte Patria Let's face it: Johann is a little scared of Charlotte. She's always playing with a (or several) knife. Trivia See Also Category:Kiss With a Fist Category:Male Category:Characters